wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarby wulkanu/I/05
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Na pokładzie „Foot Ball’a”. Foot Ball, spóźniony o dwie doby, wyruszył 16 kwietnia, unosząc z sobą tysiąc dwustu pasażerów, to jest liczbę odpowiadającą jego pojemności. Jeżeli nie zabrał więcej podróżnych, to tylko na skutek wyraźnego zakazu inspektora żeglugi. Zresztą i tak zagłębiał się powyżej przekreślonego zera, wymalowanego na pudle statku dla oznaczenia linji, do której powinien się był zanurzać normalnie. Potrzeba było dwudziestu czterech godzin, aby żórawie nadbrzeża przeniosły niezliczone pakunki emigrantów, ciężkie narzędzia kopalniane, całe stado wołów, koni, osłów i reniferów, nie mówiąc już o setkach psów rasy bernardzkiej lub eskimoskiej, które ciągnąć miały sanki na jeziorach. Pasażerowie Foot Ball’a należeli do różnych narodowości. Byli tam Anglicy, Kanadyjczycy, Francuzi, Norwegowie, Szwedzi, Niemcy, Australczycy, Amerykanie północni i południowi wraz z rodzinami lub sami. Światek ten cały, hałasujący na pokładzie, przedstawiał nieład malowniczy. W kajutach musiano powiększyć liczbę łóżek. Przedział między pokładami wyglądał jak obszerna sypialnia ze swym szeregiem kozłów postawionych w pewnych od siebie odstępach, pomiędzy któremi zawieszone były hamaki. Na pokładzie trudno było się obrócić, gdyż biedni ludzie, nie mogąc zapłacić za kajutę trzydzieści pięć dolarów, skupiali się wzdłuż budek, pokrywających koła statku, i parapetów. Tam przyrządzali sobie skromne pożywienie i w oczach wszystkich ubierali się i sprzątali. Ben Raddle’owi udało się zdobyć dwa miejsca w kajucie w tyle okrętu. Trzecie miejsce zajął Norweg, nazwiskiem Royen, właściciel działki na Bonanzy, dopływu Klondike’u. Był to człowiek łagodny, spokojny, odważny i ostrożny równocześnie, z rasy skandynawskiej, która dochodzi do celu wytrwałością w powolnym wysiłku. Wracał on do Dawson City z Chrystjanji, rodzinnego miasta, gdzie spędził ostatnią zimę. Jako towarzysz podróży mało był udzielający się, słowem mało krępujący. Na szczęście dwaj kuzynowie nie potrzebowali dzielić kajuty z Teksańczykiem Hunterem. Zresztą nawet gdyby chcieli, uskutecznić tego nie byliby mogli, Hunter potęgą swych dolarów zdobył kajutę o czterech miejscach dla swego towarzysza i siebie. Napróżno pasażerowie prosili ich o odstąpienie dwóch miejsc próżnych. Odpowiedziano im grubjańską odmową. Hunter i Malone – tak bowiem nazywał się towarzysz Teksańczyka – nie liczyli się z pieniędzmi. Cały dochód, osiągnięty z eksploatacji działki, poświęcali na swe szalone wydatki, rzucając garściami złota na grę w baccarat lub pokera. Ulubionem ich miejscem pobytu była sala gry na statku. Foot Ball wyruszył z portu w Vancouver o szóstej rano, kierując się cieśniną na północny jej kraniec. Stąd pod osłoną wysp Reine Charlotte i Prince de Galles wypłynął wkrótce na wybrzeże amerykańskie. Pasażerowie, zamieszkujący kajuty w tylnej części statku, nie mogli opuścić pomostu dla nich zarezerwowanego w ciągu całej swej sześciodniowej podróży. Korzystać z pokładu było niepodobieństwem. Utworzone na nim baraki mieściły woły, konie, osły, renifery i sforę psów, które krążyły wyjąc wśród politowania godnych grup ludzkich, złożonych z mężczyzn jeszcze młodych, lecz napiętnowanych stygmatem nędzy, kobiet wyczerpanych, otoczonych dziećmi o wyglądzie chorobliwym. Ludzie ci odbywali tę zmudną podróż nie dla eksploatowania gruntu na własną rękę, lecz aby ofiarować swe usługi syndykatom i walczyć o lepszy zarobek. – Wreszcie – rzekł Summy Skim do kuzyna – masz to czegoś chciał. Płyniemy do Eldorado, stanowiąc cząstkę tego świata poszukiwaczy złota, który nie wydaje się być wielce zachęcającym. – Trudno żądać czego innego – odrzekł Ben Raddle. – Musimy go brać takim, jakim jest. – Wolałbym go nie brać wcale – odparł Summy. – Do djaska, Ben, nie mamy nic wspólnego z tymi ludźmi. Że odziedziczyliśmy działkę, dobrze! Że ta działka jest naszpikowana złotem, zgoda! Ale żebyśmy mieli zamienić się w poszukiwaczy złota, to nie ma racji! – Oczywiście – odpowiedział Ben Raddle, wzruszając nieznacznie ramionami, co bynajmniej nie uspokoiło Summy Skim’a. To też nalegał dalej: – Jedziemy do Klondike, aby sprzedać działkę wuja Josias’a, wszak to już postanowione, nieprawdaż?… Boże! jak sobie pomyślę, że moglibyśmy mieć te same instynkty, namiętności, obyczaje, co ta ciżba awanturników!… – Uważaj – rzekł Ben Raddle ironicznie – abyś nie wpadł w ton kaznodziejski! – Dlaczegożby nie? Czuję wstręt do tej obmierzłej żądzy złota, do tej strasznej żądzy wzbogacenia się kosztem tylu nieszczęść. Wszystko to jest wielką loterją, której grubą stawką jest największy kawałek złota!… Jak sobie pomyślę, że zamiast płynąć na tym statku do tej krainy nieprawdopodobieństw, mógłbym być w Montrealu, gotując się do wyjazdu na lato do tego rozkosznego Green Valley!… – Obiecałeś, Summy, że nie będziesz narzekał. – Czynię to po raz ostatni. Odtąd będę tylko myślał… – O przybyciu do Dawson City – dokończył Ben Raddle z odcieniem ironji. – O powrocie stamtąd – dodał Summy Skim Dopóki Foot Ball żeglował w cieśninie, pasażerowie nie cierpieli na chorobę morską, gdyż kołysanie było nieznaczne. Z chwilą jednak gdy statek znalazł się poza krańcem wyspy Vancouver, kołysanie się wzmogło. Powietrze było chłodne, wiatr mroźny. Silne fale uderzały o wybrzeże kolumbijskie. Deszcz połączony ze śniegiem smagał nielitościwie. Można sobie wyobrazić, co musieli wycierpieć pasażerowie z pokładu, dotknięci po większej części morską chorobą. Zwierzęta cierpiały również. Świstowi wiatru towarzyszyły ryki wołów i osłów, rżenie koni. Wzdłuż kajut biegały i tarzały się psy, których zamknąć lub przywiązać nie było w ludzkiej mocy. Niektóre z nich rzucały się na ludzi, chciały kąsać tak, że starszy marynarz musiał kilka z nich zastrzelić. Tymczasem Hunter i Malone spędzali czas w sali gry przy zielonym stoliku, wśród kompanji graczy, którą zdołali zebrać zaraz od samego początku podróży. Zachowywali się z dziką bezwzględnością, krzycząc i przeklinając na głos cały. Ben Raddle i Summy Skim nie zważali na zły stan pogody. Cały dzień pozostawali na pomoście, wracając do kajuty dopiero wieczorem. Będąc natury spostrzegawczej, lubili się przypatrywać ciekawemu widowisku, na które się składały: tłum różnorodny hałasujący na pokładzie jak również na pomoście typy może mniej malownicze, lecz bardziej wybitne, po większej części złożone z inteligentniejszej warstwy tych awanturników. Od pierwszej chwili pobytu na statku zauważyli dwu pasażerów, a dokładniej mówiąc dwie pasażerki, odcinające się jaskrawo na tle otaczającego je opłakanego zespołu. Były to dwie dwudziesto lub dwudziesto dwuletnie kobiety, a raczej dwie młode panny, z zachowania wyglądające na siostry, jedna brunetka, druga blondynka, obydwie bardzo ładne. Nie rozłączały się wcale. Blondynka towarzyszyła niezmiennie brunetce, która zdawała się jej przewodzić. Obydwie przechadzały się od rana na pomoście, następnie schodziły na pokład, przeciskały się przez tłum, zatrzymując się przy matkach obarczonych dziećmi i starając się im pomóc z całą delikatnością, na jaką kobieta tylko zdobyć się potrafi. Nieraz Ben i Summy przypatrywali się z wysokości pomostu tym wdzięcznym postaciom, które wzbudzały w nich coraz większe zainteresowanie. Zachowanie ich, pełne godności i dystynkcji, wzbudzało powszechny szacunek i dotąd nie znalazł się nikt wśród tej nieokrzesanej ciżby, ktoby im ubliżył w czemkolwiek. Bytność na statku tych dwu młodych i pięknych panien zastanawiała obu kuzynów. Wytłumaczyć jej nie mogli, więc do budzącej się dla nich sympatji dołączyła się zwiększająca się z dniem każdym ciekawość. A przytem musieli zauważyć, że mają one i cennych wielbicieli, szczególnie zaś dwóch, którymi byli: Teksańczyk Hunter i jego przeklęty towarzysz Malone. Ile razy opuszczali salę gry dla zaczerpnięcia trochę powietrza na pomoście, dawali tego dowody swem nieprzystojnem zachowaniem, mającem na celu zwrócenie uwagi obu sióstr. Ale nie pomogły ani obrażająca wymiana spojrzeń, ani grubjańskie zdania wygłaszane prawie głośno, siostry bowiem nie spostrzegały jakby ich obecności. Ben Raddle i Summy Skim, patrząc na ich postępowanie, radziby nieraz temu zapobiec. Ale jakiem prawem? Naogół biorąc ani Hunter ani Malone nie przekraczali granic przyjętych w tem środowisku i ich narzucające się zachowanie nie raziło nikogo. Dwaj kuzynowie zatem musieli poprzestać na pilnowaniu zdaleka przyszłych sąsiadów z Forty Miles Creek, pragnąc coraz usilniej, aby przypadek dopomógł do zawarcia znajomości z młodemi towarzyszkami podróży. Sposobność ta nadarzyła się dopiero na czwarty dzień ich pobytu na statku. Foot Ball płynął wtedy pod osłoną wyspy Reine Charlotte, a więc spokojnie i równo. Od strony wybrzeża lądu ciągnęły się fjordy, żywo przypominające fjordy norweskie. Otoczone były wysokiemi urwistemi skałami, po większej części pokrytemi lasem, wśród których widniały jeżeli nie wsie, to wioski rybaków, lub gdzie niegdzie domek samotny, zamieszkały przez Indjan, którzy zajmują się rybołóstwem i polowaniem, sprzedając swą zdobycz nadjeżdżającym statkom. Gdy za temi skałami, w odległości dość znacznej dopiero, wznosiły się góry z zarysowywającemi się we mgle śnieżnemi szczytami, natomiast od strony wyspy Reine Charlotte ciągnęły się długie równiny lub gęste lasy bielejące od szronu. Gdzie niegdzie widniały grupy domków rybackich na brzegach przystani, gdzie stały barki oczekujące pomyślnego wiatru. W chwili gdy Foot Ball dosięgał krańca wyspy Reine Charlotte, dwaj kuzynowie zawarli znajomość z młodemi towarzyszkami podróży. Stało się to w sposób nadzwyczaj prosty przy kweście zbieranej przez młode podróżniczki dla biednej matki, która powiła na pokładzie dziecko, zresztą silne i zdrowe. Jedna z nich, brunetka, jak zwykle w towarzystwie siostry, zbliżyła się do obu kuzynów tak samo jak do innych pasażerów. Po ofiarowaniu datku Ben Raddle wdał się śmiało w rozmowę, z której się dowiedział niebawem, że podróżniczki nie są siostrami, lecz kuzynkami, że są w tym samym wieku z różnicą kilku dni, że ich nazwisko rodzinne jest Edgerton, a imię jednej Edith, drugiej zaś – Jane. Wiadomości te podała mu Jane bez żadnego zakłopotania i najmniejszego wahania w krótkich, jasnych słowach; poczem oddaliła się wraz z nierozłączną kuzynką, która nie przemówiła ani słowa. Ciekawość obu kuzynów nie była bynajmniej zaspokojona. Przeciwnie, pole do domysłów zwiększyło się. Nazwisko Edgerton nosili dwaj bracia cieszący się w swoim czasie rozgłosem w całej Ameryce. Prowadzili oni znaczne interesy, a ich majątek, zdobyty w kilka godzin przez śmiałą spekulację bawełną, był olbrzymi, dopóki odwrotną koleją losu, nie stracili go doszczętnie; wtedy znikli w tłumie, który pochłonął ich jak tyłu innych. Czy była jaka łączność między tymi bajecznymi miljarderami a pasażerkami z Foot Ball? Nietrudno było o odpowiedź, gdyż pierwsze lody były przełamane i to w okolicy koła polarnego, gdzie kodeks światowy traci bardzo na sile. To też w godzinę po pierwszem spotkaniu Ben Raddle zbliżył się do Jane Edgerton, rozpoczynając nową indagację bez żadnych omówień. Dowiedział się też niebawem, że Edith i Jane były córkami „królów bawełny”, jak nazywali ongi ich ojców. W dwudziestym drugim roku życia zostały bez majątku, same, bez rodziny, gdyż matki ich zmarły dawno, dwaj zaś bracia zginęli, sześć miesięcy temu, tego samego dnia wskutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku kolejowego. Podczas gdy Ben i Jane rozmawiali, Summy i Edith zachowywali milczenie. Oboje nieśmiali, a przynajmniej mniej odważni, zdawało się, że są zależni od dwu rozmówców. – Czy nie będzie niedyskretnie z mojej strony – pytał Ben Raddle w toku rozmowy – jeżeli wyrażę pani, miss Edgerton, zdziwienie, jakiego doznaliśmy, mój kuzyn i ja, na widok pań na tym statku i jeżeli spytam, w jakim celu przedsięwzięły panie tę długą i uciążliwą podróż? – Bynajmniej – odpowiedziała Jane Edgerton. – Stary lekarz mojego wuja, doktor Pilcox, obecnie dyrektor szpitala w Dawson City, zaproponował siostrze mojej Edith miejsce pielęgniarki, które przyjęła niezwłocznie. – W Dawson City! – W Dawson City. Spojrzenia obu kuzynów, Ben Raddle’a spokojne jak zawsze, Summy Skim’a zaniepokojone zdziwieniem, zwróciły się na jasnowłosą Edith, która z całym spokojem i bez zakłopotania patrzyła im prosto w oczy. Mogli przypatrzyć się dobrze młodej dziewczynie, a w miarę jak ogarniali wzrokiem jej wdzięczną postać, ustępowało powoli zdziwienie wywołane jej śmiałem przedsięwzięciem. Pod delikatnemi rysami wyczuli niezwykłą duszę. Oczywiście Edith różniła się wielce od kuzynki. Nie miała jej śmiałego spojrzenia, jej wymowy, ani postawy pewnej siebie. Lecz uważny obserwator mógł dostrzec z łatwością, że nie brak jej ani spokojnej energji, ani silnej woli. Dwie te istoty, różne wyglądem, posiadały zalety jednakowe. Jeżeli jedna odznaczała się stanowczością i czynem, w drugiej przebijała systematyczność i logika. Patrząc na to czoło równe, proste, na oczy znamionujące pełnię inteligencji, było się pewnym, że wszystkie myśli, wszystkie wrażenia mają swe miejsce w umyśle Edith’y Edgerton, i że w razie potrzeby będzie umiała sięgnąć po nie bez trudu, z całą pewnością systematycznego myślenia. Bezsprzecznie młoda ta panna posiadała w sobie zalety dobrego administratora i mogła oddać wielkie usługi szpitalowi w Dawson City. – All right! – rzekł Ben Raddle bez najmniejszego zdziwienia. – A pani, miss Jane, czy również poświęci się pani dla cierpiącej ludności? – O! ja – odpowiedziała Jane z uśmiechem – nie jestem tak uprzywilejowaną przez los jak Edith i nie posiadam narazie żadnego stanowiska społecznego. A ponieważ nic mnie nie zatrzymuje na południu, wolałam przeto szukać szczęścia na północy. – I cóż pani zamierza robić? – Ależ to, co wszyscy, poszukiwać złota. – Co? – zawołał Summy przestraszony. Nie chcąc minąć się z prawdą, dodać musimy, że Ben Raddle musiał użyć całej swej silnej woli, aby nie iść za przykładem kuzyna i nie sprzeniewierzyć się zasadzie, że człowiek, godny tej nazwy nie powinien się dziwić niczemu. Ta młoda delikatna dziewczyna miałaby być poszukiwaczką złota! Tymczasem Jane, jak gdyby dotknięta nieszczęsnym wykrzyknikiem Summy Skim’a, zwróciła się do niego i tonem nieco wyzywającym spytała: – Cóż w tem tak dziwnego? – Ależ… miss Jane… – jąkał się dobry Summy, który jeszcze nie zdążył ochłonąć z wrażenia – pani nie zdaje sobie sprawy… kobieta… – Dlaczegoż kobieta nie może robić tego, co pan sam robi? – odparła Jane Edgerton, – Ja?!… – zaprotestował Summy. – Ja, nie poszukuję złota. Jeżeli jestem właścicielem działki i jeżeli jadę do tego djabelskiego kraju, to wbrew woli, niech mi pani wierzy. Mojem jedynem pragnieniem jest wrócić jak najspieszniej. – Niech i tak będzie – rzekła Jane z pewną pogardą w głosie. – Ale oprócz pana są tu jeszcze inni. To co przestrasza pana, nie odstręcza ich bynajmniej. Dlaczegoż kobieta nie może iść w ich ślady? – Bo… zdaje mi się… – jąkał się znów Summy Skim – siła, zdrowie…. a nawet rodzaj ubrania… do djaska! – Zdrowie? – odparła Jane Edgerton. – Życzę panu takiego zdrowia jak moje. Siła? Siła? Zabawka, jaką mam w kieszeni, da mi jej więcej, niż jej posiada sześciu atletów razem. Co do mego ubrania, nie wiem w czem ma być gorsze od pańskiego. Zresztą może jest więcej kobiet godnych nosić spodnie, niż mężczyzn godnych przywdziać spódnice! Przy tych słowach Jane Edgerton, najwyraźniej skończona feministka, urwała rozmowę, kłaniając się ruchem głowy zwyciężonemu Summy, i podawszy rękę Ben Raddle’mu, oddaliła się z milczącą kuzynką, która podczas całej rozmowy nie przestała się uśmiechać. Tymczasem Foot Ball minął północny kraniec wyspy Reine Charlotte i znalazł się znowu na pełnem morzu, przepływając Dixon Entrance zamkniętą z północy wyspą Prince de Galles, lecz kołysanie statku nie było silne, gdyż wiatr dął z północo-wschodu czyli od strony lądu. Nazwa Prince de Galles przysługuje całemu dość złożonemu archipelagowi, kończącemu się z północnej swej strony wielką liczbą drobnych wysepek. Poza nim ciągnie się wyspa Baranof, gdzie Rosjanie zbudowali fort Nowy Archangelsk. Główne jej miasto Sitka zostało stolicą tej prowincji od czasu odstąpienia przez rząd moskiewski Alaski Stanom Zjednoczonym. 19 kwietnia wieczorem Foot Ball przejechał mimo Port Simpson, ostatnią kanadyjską placówkę na wybrzeżu. W kilka godzin później dosięgnął wód amerykańskiej Alaski, 20 kwietnia zaś zatrzymał się w porcie Wrangel przy ujściu Stikeen River. Miasto to liczyło wówczas niespełna czterdzieści domostw, kilka czynnych tartaków, jeden hotel, kasyno i kilka domów gry wielce ożywionych podczas lata. We Wranglu wylądowali pasażerowie, mający udać się do Klondike drogą Telegraph Creek, zamiast jeziorami poza Skagway’em. Droga ta, długości czterystu trzydziestu kilometrów, jest niezmiernie uciążliwa, lecz mniej kosztowna. To też pomimo ostrzeżeń, że sankami o tej porze droga nie będzie możliwa do przebycia, około pięćdziesięciu emigrantów wysiadło z postanowieniem przezwyciężenia trudów i niebezpieczeństw, które ich czekały na nieskończonych równinach północnej Kolumbji. Zacząwszy od Wrangla cieśnina staje się coraz węższa, zakręty coraz zawilsze, tak, że Foot Ball lawirować musiał wśród labiryntu wysepek, zanim dostał się do Juneau, wsi, przeobrażającej się w miasteczko, a następnie w miasto, i zawdzięczającej swoją nazwę założycielowi, który jej przekazał nazwisko w r. 1882. Dwa lata wcześniej ten sam Juneau i jego towarzysz Ryszard Harris odkryli pokłady w Silver Bow Bassin, skąd po kilku miesiącach wywieźli złota wartości sześćdziesiąt tysięcy franków. Od tego czasu zaczął się napływ emigrantów, przyciągniętych rozgłosem tego odkrycia i eksploatacją terenów złotonośnych w okolicy Cassiar, które wyprzedziło Klondike. Wkrótce w kopalni Tread Ville dwieście czterdzieści tłoków tłukło na miazgę do tysiąca pięciuset tonn kwarcu w ciągu doby, dając dochodu dwa miljony pięćset tysięcy franków. Summy Skim, dowiedziawszy się o tych świetnych rezultatach od Ben Raddle’go, rzekł: – Doprawdy szkoda, że wuj Josias nie przejeżdżał tędy, dążąc do swej przyszłej działki przy Forty Miles Creek. – Dlaczego, Summy? – Dlatego, że byłby się prawdopodobnie tu zatrzymał, my zaś nie potrzebowalibyśmy jechać dalej. Summy wiedział, co mówi. Gdyby chodziło tylko o dostanie się do Skagway, nie byłoby się na co uskarżać. Lecz tu dopiero zaczynała się uciążliwa podróż, a szczególniej przeprawa przez Chilkoot, następnie zaś droga przez jeziora, prowadząca do lewego brzegu Yukonu. A pomimo to jakże gorączkowo śpieszyli się wszyscy pasażerowie do okolicy, przez którą płynęła główna arterja Alaski! Jeżeli myśleli o przyszłości, to nie brali w rachubę trudów, niebezpieczeństw, rozczarowań. Wabił ich miraż złota, coraz wyraźniej zarysowywujący się na horyzoncie! Z Juneau statek skierował się na północ cieśniny, którą okręty o pewnej pojemności mogą dopłynąć tylko do Skagway, statki zaś nie zanurzające się głęboko, mogą dojechać dalej do miasteczka Dyea. Na północo-zachodzie widniał lodowiec Muir, wysoki na dwieście czterdzieści stóp, którego lawiny niepokoją ustawicznie ocean. Nazajutrz miano wylądować w Skagway. Ostatni wieczór spędzony na statku upamiętnił się niezwykle hazardowną partją rozegraną w sali gry między zwykłymi jej bywalcami, z których niejeden stracił przy zielonym stoliku cały swój majątek. Oczywiście Hunter i Malone należeli do najbardziej zajadłych graczy. Zresztą inni nie ustępowali im wcale i, zaiste, mało różnili się między sobą ci wszyscy awanturnicy, jakich spotkać było zawsze można w spelunkach Vancouveru, Wrangla, Skagwayu i Dawsonu. Z hałasu, który dolatywał z sali, można się było domyślać, że musi być ona widownią scen najopłakańszych. Krzyki, grubjańskie wymyślania rozlegały się bez końca; obawiano się, że kapitan statku będzie zmuszony do interwencji. Sami pasażerowie przez ostrożność zamknęli się w kajutach. Około godziny dziesiątej Summy Skim i Ben Raddle pomyśleli również o udaniu się do swej kajuty. Otworzywszy drzwi salonu, przez który musieli przechodzić, zobaczyli dwie kuzynki, zmierzające z przeciwległej strony do swego pokoju. W chwili gdy mieli się do nich zbliżyć, drzwi od sali gry otworzyły się nagle z hałasem i około dwunastu graczy wpadło do salonu. Na ich czele szedł Hunter, podniecony i w stanie mocno nietrzeźwym. Wymachując lewą ręką, w której trzymał portfel pełny banknotów, śpiewał wyjąc o swem zwycięstwie przy zielonym stoliku. Tłum towarzyszy wtórował mu hałaśliwie. – Hip! hip! hip! – skandował Malone. – Hurrah! – powtarzał Hunter. Poczem coraz bardziej pijany: – Kelner! – zawołał głosem grzmiącym – szampana! Dziesięć, dwadzieścia, sto butelek szampana… Zagarnąłem wszystko tego wieczora! …wszystko! wszystko! wszystko! – Wszystko! wszystko! wszystko! – powtórzył chór z rykiem. – I zapraszam wszystkich, pasażerów i załogę, od kapitana do chłopca okrętowego! Przyciągnięci hałasem pasażerowie zapełnili salon. – Hurrah!… Brawo, Hunter! – wołali gracze, przyklaskując co siła rękami i obcasami. Ale Hunter już ich nie słyszał. Dostrzegłszy Edithę i Jane Edgerton, które z tłumu wydobyć się nie mogły, rzucił się w ich stronę, chwytając wpół Jane Edgerton. – Tak, zapraszam wszystkich – wołał znowu – i o tobie nie zapomniałem, piękna panienko… Wobec tej niespodziewanej napaści Jane nie straciła zimnej krwi. Cofnąwszy pięści w tył, uderzyła niemi nędznika w twarz, według wszelkich prawideł boksu. Lecz co znaczyły jej słabe ręce wobec tego pijanego człowieka, któremu alkohol przysparzał siły! – E… e… – drwił Hunter – piękna panienka jest zła!… Czyżby… Nie dokończył. Potężna ręka schwyciła bandytę za gardło i odepchnęła go tak silnie, iż upadł o dziesięć kroków. Względna cisza zaległa w salonie. Spoglądano na obu przeciwników; jeden znany był ze swej gwałtowności, drugi wykazał w tej chwili swą siłę. Hunter podniósł się nieco oszołomiony, lecz z wyciągniętym z pochwy nożem, gdy nowy wypadek uśmierzył jego wojownicze zamiary. Z pomostu ktoś schodził, a odgłos kroków zwiastował, że to nadchodzi kapitan. Hunter nastawił ucha, zrozumiawszy zaś swoją bezsilność, spojrzał na nieprzyjaciela, który zaskoczył go tak nagle, iż dojrzeć go nie mógł. – A… to pan – rzekł, poznając Summy Skim’a. I kładąc nóż do pochwy, dodał głosem pełnym groźby: – Zobaczymy się jeszcze, towarzyszu! Summy stał nieruchomy, nie słysząc nic. Ben Raddle przyszedł mu z pomocą. – Kiedy i gdzie pan będzie chciał – rzekł, zbliżając się. – A zatem przy Forty Miles Creek, panowie z numeru 129 – zawołał Hunter, wybiegając z salonu. Summy stał wciąż nieruchomy. On, który z zimną krwią nie byłby zgładził muszki, dopuścił się takiego gwałtu! Jane Edgerton zbliżyła się do niego i podając mu rękę najnaturalniejszym głosem rzekła: – Thank you, sir. – O, tak, dziękuję panu – powtórzyła Edith wzruszona, ściskając mu drugą rękę. Pod wpływem tego podwójnego uścisku Summy Skim zmuszony był ocknąć się. Ale czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co zaszło? Z mglistym uśmiechem człowieka, wracającego z księżyca, rzekł tonem najsłodszej uprzejmości: – Dobranoc paniom. Niestety, uprzejmość ta była stracona dla obu kuzynek, gdyż zanim Summy przypomniał sobie o ich istnieniu, upłynęło trzydzieści sekund od zniknięcia pięknych panien z salonu.